Someone Someone else!
by fox-firechick
Summary: Tohru's got a strange new job,the one hint,it's not clean.But this isn't like Tohru at all! So whats gonna happen when a good girl works in a bad place? Mabey she's not as innocent as we all think!
1. Secret job !

Double Life Hidden Identity

By : fox-firechick120

Tohru looked around.Good,nobody was there.Nobody would see her go against all of her values.And with one final looke around the dark ally behind the building,she slipped inside the door.

"Miss.Honda",Yuki began that night at dinner. He had to break the eerie scilence that had settled over the room.

"Hm,what is it?",Tohru asked pleasantly,as if nothing was wrong.

Yuki sighed,maby he was over reacting,maby there was nothing wrong.Maby he was being paranoid.

"Um,well,I heard you have a mew job.What is it?".

Tohjru was silent.She was just sitting there,moveing soba noodles around her plate.

'No Way',she screamed in her mind,'He can't know,nobody can'.

Yuki mentaly flinched.There was the eerie feeling again.Like something was wrong. What was wrong? He wanted to know so badly,but he couldn't exactaly just come out and say,"He whats wrong ur being quiet". He couldn't ask without sounding phycotic,and in front of Ktyo and Shigure,that was not happening!

"A new job?",Shigure asked,suddently brought out of his trance.The hypmotizing effects of soba and rice balls!!!

"Hm?",Kyo said quickly,interested,but not sounding like it.

"Umm...well,you see,I haven't acctualy found it yet," she lied. She hated to lie. Hated to do this job. It went against all of her virtues,her life promises to herself.The kind you make in your room with the lights off before you go to sleep when you are six.More personal then promising to be BFFs forever with your third grade friends. Personal promises to your soul.

"Oh",Yuki said,feeling stupid again,"Good luck with finding one".

Tohru smiled ditzly,like she was sopposed to.

"Thank you ".

The rest of dinner went by as usual. Tohru would talk in her bubbly,usual way.Yuki smiled. Whatever it was that was bothering him was gone for now.

Tohru looked through her closet later that night. It was dark,around 12 O-clock. She was busy flipping through her rack od innocent school uniforms,to finaly find a fire-engine red tank top. She pulled it out of the back of her closet,along with a black leather mini and a long pink sweater jacket,the kind that was long enough to pass as a dress,but it buttoned up the front. This would work.So she snuggled under the covers,and fell asleep.

The next day after school,Tohru ment Yuki,Kyo,Hana and Uo by the entrence gates.

"Bout time! what tookya so damn long?",Kyo yelled as she came up.

"Shut up orange head,you just got here what,like three minets ago!".

"So what bitch?".

"Shut up you stupid cat".

"Why don't you yiu damn rat!",Kyo hollerd back.

"Whats woth the animals?",Hana asked walking over to Tohru. It seemed that she was the only one not argueing.

"Tohru,I belive your new skills would be helpfull now",Hana advised.

"Right", Tohru replied slightly confused,bedazzled by the sudden erruption of an argument.

Suddently a loud,two-fingerd whistle rang out,attracting the attention of the three ppl.

"Huh",they looked up,in unison,confused. Well Hana and Uo both new what was up,but the boys didn't.

"Miss.Honda?",Yuki stated,still stunned by Tohru's small act of boldness.

"Damn",was all Kyo said,before they five of them were silent.

"Well,I gotta go",Tohru exclaimed quickly,looking down atbher watch.

"Aww hell!",Uo yelled,looking over at Tohru's watch as well,"Sakura's gonna kill us if we're late!".

"Oh,well,i'l be home late tonight !! Bye!!",Tohru called over her shoulder,while being pulled off to her exclusivly secret new job with Uo. Still wearing last nights clothes underneath her pink,button-up dress!!!!

"Huh?",the boys asked lookeing over at Hana for an explanation.

"You don't want to know",Was all they got.


	2. Work revealed !

Chapter 2

Tohru ran in panting,as she enterd her work building.Quickly she shedded herself of the pink dress that she wore over her whore clothes,in the ally,and ran into the bar.

"Honda! Uotonie --- ( I kno that's spelled wrong !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! )

Yelled Sakura,"You'r late!".

"Yes ma-am I know i'm sorry',Tohru quickly apologized.

"Yeah okay",Uo said shrugging it off.

"Whatever! now get in there !",she yelled pointing to the entrence from the back room into the bar.

"Well,c'mon",Arisa said to Tohru,extending her hand to help her up onto the bar table.Tohru smiled.this was always fun,if you could shake off the feeling like a prositute.Tohru took her friends hand and hoisted herself up.And then the two girls began their dance.And surprisingly,Tohru wasn't half bad at it.After a little while of letting the balreing music take control of her,she even earned herself a few whistles.Uo was of corse better,but she had,had more practice.

Tohru sighed.She was beat.She clinbed down from the bar and walked into the back.

"I;'m gonna turn in",she called,hopeing Sakura would hear her.

"Aw,already',came a voice from behind her.It was Uo.

"Well,i'm gonna walk you home okay",she said,"This is a pretty bad area of town". Tohru of corse insisted that she stay and enjoy herself,but lost the argument and gave in.

The door slowly creaked open.Tohru poked her head in and took in the sight before her.

Yuki and Kyo were asleep at the table waiting for her.Shigure was leaning against the wall asleep.Tohru sighed.They didn't have to wait for her,but they did.That simple little gesture was enough to make everyone's faveorite ditz's heart fill with joy! She scuirried off to the linen closet and pulled out some blankets.She wopuld have awoken them,but they were so peaceful together.They were just ...asleep...not fighting and she couldn't bear to change that.

So she draped two large blankets over Yuki and Kyo and hung one from Shigure's up-right shoulders.It took a little balance,but it was accomplished! It was possiable!!!!!


End file.
